summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Summon Night X: Tears Crown
Summon Night X: Tears Crown is the 10th installment in the Summon Night game series released on the Nintendo DS Platform. There are no official plans to localize the game, but a playable beta English-patched rom is available here. Storyline The game begins in the world of Runeheim as a decade of peace between the empire of Delteana and the kingdom of Celestia is about to end. The player has the choice to play from the viewpoint of either Phara or Dylan, both of which are heirs to the throne of the opposing kingdoms and are childhood friends caught between the impending war. Gameplay and system Protagonists/Main characters Dylan Will Delteana (ディラン・ウィル・デルティアナ, Diran Wiru Derutiana): Dylan is a melee character. He wields swords and is unable to equip robes. He is an average character with all-around base stats. Dylan is the son of Glocken Will Delteana of Delteana. His age is 17. Phara Mir Celestia (ファラ・ミール・セレスティア, Fara Mīru Seresutia): Phara is the daughter of Novice Won Celestia and princess of Celestia. Her age is 16. Partners Muu-Muu (ムームー, Muumuu): A puppy-like Summon Beast, whose master is Phara ever since she accidentally summoned it as a child. He is loyal and friendly to his allies and loves to eat lots of food as well, especially fish. His age is unknown. Garrit (ガーリット, Gāritto): A Lancastan knight of the Celestian cavalry. He tends to be serious and dedicated to his duties, and wields rapiers. His age is 19. Sotina Roanz (ソティナ・ローンズ, Sotina Rōnzu): A priestess of the Fahlight temple, and one of Phara's and Dylan's old friends. She is smart and sisterly but mellow, laid-back and somehow absentminded, and whips are her weapon of choice. Her direction sense is somewhat terrible. Her age is 21. Fang (ファング, Fangu): A muscular Lancasta who is skilled with knuckle weapons. One of his wings is cut off during his childhood. He is a member of the Roan Grand Militia and is friends with Luga. His age is 19. Luga-Naga (ルーガ・ナーガ, Rūga Nāga): A wingless half-Lancasta woman who wields a bow, and leader of the Roan Grand Militia. She is friends with Fang. Her age is 22. Ellenadita Clevertink (エルナディータ・クレバーチンク, Erunadīta Kurebātinku): A sophisticated noblewoman who is smitten with Dylan and even went as far as doing tasks for her "perfect" wife training, and uses throwing knives as weapons. Her age is 18. Seitz Endorge (ザイツ・エンドージ, Zaitsu Endōji): A former commander of the Deltanian army, who then joins the team when he expresses that something is amiss in the war against Celestia. He uses greatswords as his weapon of choice. His age is 26. Aqurine '(あくり〜ん, ''Akurīn): A ditzy and mysterious girl accidentally summoned by Phara during the breakdown of one of the Mana Gates. Many characters assume her to actually either be the goddess Aqurine or a normal Summon Beast due to her name. She tends to be cheerful and curious, and likes picture books. Hammers are her weapon of choice. Her age is unknown. Other characters *[[Glocken Will Delteana|'''Glocken Will Delteana]] (グロッケン・ウィル・デルティアナ, Gurokken Uiru Derutiana): The father of Dylan, and the current emperor of the Delteana Empire. *[[Novice Won Celestia|'Novice Won Celestia']] (ノービス・ウオソ・セレスティア, Nōbisu Uon Seresutia): The father of Noin and Phara, and the late king of the Celestia Kingdom. *[[Noin|'Noin Won Celestia']]' '(ノイン・ウオソ・セレスティア, Noin Uon Seresutia): The older brother of Phara, and is sent away to the Delteana Empire during the hostage-exchange treaty in Dylan's place. *'Bāmu '(バーム, Bāmu): The Lancastan mayor of Arkland, and is good friends with King Novice. He loves fishing and considers it a hobby to pass the time. *[[Granado|'Granado']]' '(グラナード, Guranādo): The prime minister of the Delteana Empire and right-hand man to Glocken, and is in charge of many of the Empire's actions in the game. *[[Amelia Kristol|'Amelia Kristol']]' '(アメリア・クリストル, Ameria Kuristoru) A high-ranking Imperial commander who took charge in securing Eldoga Fortress. She is responsible for cutting off Fang's wing and murdering his family, and is trigger-happy as well. *[[Radius|'Radius']]' '(ラディウス, Radiusu): A mysterious and masked man who joins the Imperial generals and seemingly holds a vendetta against Dylan. *[[Wied|'Wied']]' '(ウィード, Wīdo): A green mechanoid majin who has low intellect, and blindly follows Granado's orders in hopes of being praised by him. He desired to be admired by the majin of Ovad, and does so by fighting. *[[Ashlee|'Ashlee']]' '(アシュリー, Ashurī): A young witch majin that has an obsession for "crafting" her father-figures, like Tydel. She also carries a cat ragdoll around. She angrily resents Aqurine after she refuses Ashlee's offer to join her on Tydel's back. *[[Tidal|'Tydel']]' '(タイデル): A gigantic azure golem conjured by Ashlee, and is considered to be a father figure to her. *'Hoo-Ray' (フーレイ, Fūrei): An oni majin who brandishes Chinese clothing. She upholds the nature of a sophisticated lady and loves the warmth of fire. She also despises cold temperatures as they are her greatest weakness. *[[Heinlein|'Heinlein']] (ヘインライン, Hainrain) The Dragon God of Runeheim that gave birth to the Goddesses Clavis, Fahlight and Aqurine with his dragon scales. He also contributed in the creation of Runeheim. *'Āti' (アーティ, Āti) A young boy that travels around Runeheim to recount legends and myths in song as a bard, and frequently chances upon the protagonist. External Links * The official website for Summon Night X: Tears Crown. Category:Action RPG Category:Other Series Category:Spin-offs Category:Nintendo DS